Boomerang Thrower
This tower made its debut in Bloons Tower Defense 2. It is called Boomerang in BTD2 and BTD3. It is called Boomerang Thrower in BTD4 and BTD5. The Boomerang Thrower fires a boomerang that moves in a circle in front of the tower before returning. It throws the boomerang every 1.5 seconds and it will pop 3 bloons before disappearing. ]] 'Bloons TD 2' *Cost *475 Easy *535 Medium *545 Hard Multi Target *Cost *270 Easy *305 Medium *310 Hard Sonic Boom *Cost *135 Easy *155 Medium *155 Hard Bloons TD 3 *Cost *440 Easy *525 Medium *555 Hard Multi Target *Cost *230 Easy *275 Medium *290 Hard Glaive Thrower *Cost *240 Easy *285 Medium *300 Hard Sonic Boom *Cost *130 Easy *155 Medium *160 Hard Thermite *Cost *100 Easy *120 Medium *130 Hard Bloons TD 4 Throws a boomerang that follows a curved path back to the tower. Can pop multiple Bloons at once. '' Hotkey: R Cost: 340/400/430 Upgrades: 'Multi Target' Cost: 215/250/270 ''Boomerangs will hit up to seven Bloons at once. 'Sonic Boom' Cost: 85/100/110 Sonic boomerangs smash through frozen Bloons. 'Glaive Thrower' Cost: 240/280/300 Glaives slice through up to twelve Bloons at once! 'Lightsabre Thrower' Cost: 1,575/1,850/2,000 Lightsabre slices through anything and everything- up to seventy Bloons at once! (Total Selling Price: 2,304) =Bloons TD 5= Unlock: Rank 4 Cost: $340 (Easy), $400 (Med), $430 (Hard) Description: Throws a single boomerang in an arc back round to the monkey. Each boomerang can pop 3 bloons. Sell for: Initial: $270 (Easy), $310 (Med), $350 (Hard) Total (w/ Path 1 4th upgrade): ? (Easy), $8824 (Med), ? (Hard) Total (w/ Path 2 4th upgrade): ? (Easy), $3880 (Med), ? (Hard) Upgrades This tower is unlocked at: Rank 4 ' ' Path 1 Multi-Target Cost: $210 (Easy), $250 (Med), $270 (Hard) Description: Boomerangs can now pop 7 bloons each. Glaive Thrower Cost: $240 (Easy), $280 (Med), $300 (Hard) Description: Throws glaives instead of boomerangs - they're sharper, faster, and more poptastic. ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 2 upgrades*** Glaive Riccochet Cost: $940 (Easy), $1100 (Med), $1190 (Hard) Description: The glaives from this tower will automatically bounce from bloon to bloon as long as there is one close by. Glaive Lord Unlock: Rank 22 Cost: $7650 (Easy), $9000 (Med), $9720 (Hard) Description: Creates two permanent glaives that orbit round the tower, shredding almost anything that touches them. Glaive Lord can attack Camo Bloons. Path 2 Sonic Boom Cost: $90 (Easy), $100 (Med), $110 (Hard) Description: Sonic boomerangs can smash through frozen bloons. Red Hot 'Rangs Cost: $130 (Easy), $150 (Med), $160 (Hard) Description: Red hot boomerangs can melt through lead bloons. ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 1 upgrades*** Bionic Boomer Cost: $1020 (Easy), $1200 (Med), $1295 (Hard) Description: This tower replaces its arm with a super strong bionic arm. The Bionic Boomer throws boomerangs twice as fast. This upgrade can be combined with Glaive Thrower to make it throw glaives instead of boomerangs. Turbo Charge Unlock: Rank 22 Cost: $2550 (Easy), $3000 (Med), $3240 (Hard) Description: Turbocharge ability: Gives the boomerang thrower hypersonic speed for 10 seconds Premium Upgrades Double Ranga Cost: '''20 Ninja Kiwi Coins '''Description: The new Double Ranga technique allows all of your boomerang throwers to hurl 2 boomerangs instead of 1! TABLE BASED ON iPHONE VERSION - Please add other versions to table Bloons 2 In Bloons 2, Dart Monkey will turn into Boomerang thrower if it pops a Boomerang Bloon. Trivia *In BTD4 and BTD4 expansion, the boomerangs, glaives, or light sabers disappear about 2/3 of the way back if the game is on Fast Forward. This is because, oddly enough, the boomerangs themselves do not move faster on Fast Forward. **This does not happen on the iPhone/iPod touch version. *The Boomerang Thrower is the only tower with a purple outline in BTD4. *There is a feature in Bloons Super Monkey where, after you purchase a boomerang, when Super Monkey is throwing a boomerang, it will continue behind him after it reaches the point where it would normally be caught. It is unknown if this is a bug or not. *Testing shows that contrary to what the description says, the Bionic Boomer will throw boomerangs 3.6x faster and glaives 4.5x faster. The Turbo Charge Ability causes the Bionic Boomer to attack a further four times faster. *The Glaive Riccochet has infinite pierce, therefore, if placed at the end of a track, it will pop a layer of each bloon that is near it. *It is one of the towers that doesn't have an upgrade that increases range. *With three Glaive Lords and one Glue Hose, it'll beat the M.O.A.B. Madness challenge. *In BTD5, when there are multiple pages of something (such as the tracks), the arrows look like boomerangs. *In BTD5 when the Boomerang Thrower has not thrown any Boomerangs or Glaives yet or after upgrade, the Boomerang Thrower take it on his right hand. **Bionic Boomers always take a Glaive or Boomerang on his hand even he has thrown a Boomerang or Glaive. **It's good to place a Boomerang Thrower somewhere good to place a Dart Monkey *In BTD5 Deluxe, the arm for the Turbo Charge Ability is white, whilst in BTD5 it is the black/grey. Boomerang_tower_btd2.png|A Boomerang Thrower in BTD2 BoomerangThrower.png|Boomerang Thrower Boomerang.jpg|Boomerang bloon from bloon 2 Double-Ranga.png|Double Ranga Premium Upgrade for the Boomerang Thrower in BTD5. Boomerang glitch.JPG|The glitch Category: Category:Towers Category:Boomerang Thrower Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion